


Orange Rolls

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rindy listens in on Aunt Abby’s visits.





	Orange Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Abby brings orange rolls and kisses with her visit. She piles a plate high and fills a glass of milk like that will balance everything out. 

Rindy stuffs her mouth with the heavily iced, overly sweet and thick rolls. She pretends not to hear the sounds coming from her mother and aunt Abby. 

Aunt Abby used to beg her for something - a divorce. Her mother would take care of lawyer fees and welcome both of them. Now she just whispers about a redhead while her mother giggles. 

Her mother has breathy giggles. Abby does something to make them softer and softer. 

Rindy wanders off before the gasps.


End file.
